Traditionally sets of Christmas tree lights have been used to decorate indoor and outdoor Christmas trees, window frames, door frames and numerous other areas during festive seasons. These lights which vary in size come in strings of a dozen or more lights on one cable. Typically 2 or more dozen lights or sets of lights are used to decorate a tree.
When first purchased strings of lights generally come in boxes which are not particularly suitable for storing the sets of lights in an orderly fashion thereafter. Because the sets are rather cumbersome to handle often being eight feet or more in length they are simply stuffed in boxes or bags for storage. Unfortunately, when the next season arrives these sets of lights are all tangled and in the process of untangling them generally several bulbs are broken. Even after the sets have been untangled it is still cumbersome to mount these on a tree, for example, because as the user mounts the first couple of lights he/she is hampered by a long strong of lights which is difficult to maneuver around the tree for the reason that it gets stuck in the branches or around the ladders if one is being used. In the process of untangling the lights still more lamps are broken.
It is an object of this invention to provide a storage device designed to keep Christmas tree lights stored in an orderly way such that they do not become tangled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device which will facilitate the mounting of Christmas tree lights and their removal at the end of the season.